Deux Côtés
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [HIATUS/WB] Jiwaku yang lain terkukung. Kepribadianku yang kerap kali berubah-ubah. Seorang Alter-ego kelas akut. Dia muncul, ketika aku sedang kosong. Membunuh, membunuh dan membunuh. Aku yang lain. "Kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau." / "Aku tak mengerti perasaan itu…sudikah kau untuk menjelaskannya?" [ANOTHER HUNHAN STORY] MA-Gore! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**DEUX CÔTÉS**

' **DUA SISI'**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN CASTS**

 **AND THE OTHER CASTS**

' **M'**

 **M-GORE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUSPENSE-CRIME-TRAGEDY**

 **©kyoonel1220**

 **.**

 **SO,**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mulut kecilnya ternganga. Matanya mengerjap bingung. Di usianya yang masih sepuluh tahun, ia sudah melihat hal mengerikan di depan matanya saat ini. Awalnya, bocah tersebut hanya ingin pergi ke taman dekat rumahnya, namun ketika ia melewati tikungan gang rumahnya, matanya malah tak sengaja melihat hal mengerikan tersebut._

 _Dengan perlahan kaki kecilnya melangkah bermaksud menghampiri apa yang telah dilihatnya. Ia tahu itu warna apa. Merah. Banyak dan menyebar tanpa malu._

 _Tangan kecilnya terulur guna menutup sepasang mata yang terbelalak itu. Tak ada rasa takut dibenaknya, yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin tahu dan bingung._

 _Gadis muda. Terbujur kaku. Darah dimana-mana. Tangan kecilnya beralih kepada sebuah benda yang tertancap pada perut sang gadis. Ketika ingin mengambilnya,_

 _ **GUK**_

 _ **GUK**_

 _ **GUK**_

 _Sedikit terhenyak. Tangannya kembali ke tempat semula. Dirinya menoleh dan mendapati Mommynya sedang menatapnya khawatir. Ia bingung mengapa Mommynya menampakkan air wajah yang sarat akan ketakutan dengan mulut yang sedikit ternganga. Dengan cepat, ia menghampiri bocah tersebut._

" _Valiant!" panggil sang Mommy dengan wajah pucat. Sang Mommy langsung berjongkok guna menyejajarkan dirinya dengan sang anak._

" _M-Mengapa kau ada disini, sayang?" tanyanya sedikit bergetar. Bocah itu, Valiant, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sang Mommy sedang mati-matian menahan mual, perutnya terasa teraduk-aduk dan hidungnya sangat risih dengan kehadiran mayat didekatnya._

 _Ia menggendong Valiant kaku. Diusapnya beberapa kali wajah sang anak._

" _Kita harus pergi dari sini, sayang." Ucap Sang Mommy gugup. Baru berapa langkah, Valiant berseru,_

" _Berhenti, Mom! Bagaimana dengan dia?" ujar Valiant sembari menunjuk sesosok mayat gadis muda tersebut. Sang Mommy mengecupi wajah Valiant guna meyakinkan. Ia menoleh dan dirinya merasa semakin mual._

" _Kita harus segera pergi, Herve." Putus sang Mommy final. Selama Mommynya melangkah menjauhi ujung gang, mata Valiant tak pernah lepas dari seonggok tak bernyawa itu._

.

.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Kejadian tujuh tahun silam itu sedang terngiang dengan jelasnya di memori otakku. Bermula dari sanalah, aku menjadi seperti ini. Berdampak dan berbekas. Hal yang tak sepantasnya kulihat saat itu, malah menjadi titik dasar yang sangat memengaruhi diriku.

.

" _Mommy! Kau harus melihat ini!" teriak sesosok pria remaja dari arah ruang tamu. Yang dipanggil buru-buru menghentikan aktifitas masaknya guna menghampiri pria tersebut._

" _Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya ketika sampai. Pria itu menunjuk kearah layar televisi sambil berkata,_

" _Yang kau ceritakan padaku, benar? Pelakunya sudah tertangkap, Mom." Jawabnya. Sang Mommy langsung menoleh dan melihat berita yang sedang ditampilkan secara langsung._

' _ **Mayat seorang gadis ditemukan di tikungan gang salah satu perumahan elit di Lyon. Tersangka dengan teganya menusukkan pedang ke perut korban hingga tewas akibat kekurangan banyak darah. Setelah diselidiki, motif pelaku membunuh korban adalah karena ia cemburu dengan korban yang ternyata berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu berkencan dengan pria lain. Polisi masih menindaklanjuti kasus ini, dan pelaku terancam hukuman serta denda yang lumayan berat. Sekian laporan siang ini.'**_

" _Ya Tuhan." Gumam sang Mommy._

" _Dasar pria gila. Membunuh sih, membunuh. Namun, seharusnya ia kondisikan lokasi dimana ia akan membuang mayat tersebut dahulu. Aku jadi khawatir dengan Herve, Mom." Ujarnya. Sang Mommy menghela napas pendek lalu duduk di salah satu sofa._

" _Mommy juga, sayang. Herve itu masih kecil, polos. Ia pasti bertanya-tanya, apa yang telah ia lihat sebenarnya kemarin." Ia memijat kening. Kris Varquez Gallant_ —pria remaja tersebut, kakak Valiant terlihat berpikir.

" _Kau tenang saja, Mom. Aku akan mengalihkan pikiran Valiant tentang kejadian kemarin, dengan bermain game bersama, misalnya?" ucap Varquez, santai._

" _Mommy mengandalkanmu, Varquez." Balasnya. Varquez memutar matanya,_

" _Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Mom. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Kris."_

.

.

" _Kami pergi dulu, Mom! Sampai nanti." Pamit Valiant mencium singkat pipi sang Mommy lalu dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobil._

" _Kami berangkat~" seru Kris lalu menutup jendela mobil , membunyikan klakson dan segera melesat ke tempat tujuan._

 _Di sepanjang perjalanan, suasana dalam mobil hening. Kris sesekali melirik kearah Valiant, adiknya itu memang orang yang kaku. Ia berdeham ringan, lalu berkata_

" _Liburan akhir pekan seperti ini, bukankah menyenangkan, Herve?" suara Kris sedikit membuat Valiant terkejut. Ia menoleh dan melihat kakaknya tengah melirik jahil sembari menahan tawa. Ia menghela napas pelan._

" _Sebenarnya banyak tugas yang menantiku di rumah. Namun, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamamu, Varquez." Balasnya mengerling jahil. Kris terkekeh._

" _Kau perlu udara bebas, Herve. Lagipula, tak usah telalu giat belajar, toh, kau baru tahun depan melaksanakan ujian akhir tingkat menengah pertama." Ujarnya. Valiant memutar matanya malas._

" _Dan, hey, panggil aku Kris. Jangan Varquez ataupun Gallant. Terlalu kaku, kau tahu." Lanjutnya, mendengus._

 _._

" _Bagaimana kalau halilintar?" usul Valiant. Kris bergidik._

" _Tidak." Valiant menatapnya datar. Lalu ia meninju pelan bahu kiri sang kakak._

" _Payah. Aku heran, mengapa Mommy menamaimu 'Gallant'."_ Ledeknya _. Kris merengut,_

" _Aku tidak seberani itu, tak seperti namaku." Balasnya kesal._

 _Ia memerhatikan dengan seksama wahana halilintar yang tengah mengangkut sekitar dua puluh orang dengan kecepatan maksimal. Masih banyak juga orang yang mengantre untuk dapat menaiki wahana ekstrem yang satu itu._

 _Valiant menyaksikannya dengan berbinar dan ingin segera merasakan sensasinya. Lama mereka memerhatikan liukkan halilintar, tiba-tiba saja,_

 _ **BRUK**_

 _Bunyi 'bruk' yang memekakkan telinga. Valiant dan Kris sungguh terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Kris, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri, merasa mual seketika._

 _Para pengunjung berteriak histeris dan segera berlarian menepi. Kau tahu? Seseorang baru saja terlempar dari wahana tersebut. Tepat saat halilintar tersebut menurun menukik. Terlebih lagi, kepalanya langsung pecah seketika. Beberapa pengunjung terciprat darahnya. Otak korban langsung keluar mentah-mentah. Tangan kanannya patah, darah berceceran._

 _Tempat wisata menjadi riuh. Para Petugas pun turun tangan. Tak lama berselang, wahana halilintar diberhentikan. Kemudian, para pengunjung diperintahkan melalui pengeras suara untuk meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Tim medis pun datang dan segera mengevakuasi wanita malang tersebut._

" _Herve! Apa kau melamun? Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" seru Kris sambil mengguncang bahu Valiant kencang. Valiant yang sedang memerhatikan kejadian tak terduga itupun seketika sadar. Valiant pun menoleh,_

" _Haruskah?" bodoh. Kris merutuk dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan sang adik._

" _Hei, apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja kita harus segera pergi, Herve. Dan, wajahmu terkena sedikit cipratan darah mayat tersebut. Aku bertambah mual. Kita harus segera pergi." Ucap kris tegas. Valiant tak terlalu mendengarkan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya menyaksikan banyak orang berhamburan untuk pergi dan ia melihat ada wanita dewasa yang menangis menjerit ketika tim medis berusaha mengevakuasinya._

 _Kris yang jengah dengan cepat menyeret Valiant. Valiant mengikuti langkah Kris dan sesekali menoleh._

' _Perasaan apa ini. Hal tadi…begitu hebat. Bagaimana rasanya jika…'_

 _Itu bisikan dari entah siapa. Valiant dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, seakan terngiang indahnya di otaknya. Kris terus menyeret adiknya, tanpa tahu Valiant yang terlihat berbeda. Auranya. Ia mengulum bibir menahan seringaian._

.

.

.

" _Herve! Pulang sekolah nanti, jadi, kan?" Tanya seorang pria menyadarkan Valiant akan lamunan panjangnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengangguk kaku._

" _Aku senang kau tipe orang yang menepati janji." Orang itu mengerling jahil. Valiant terkekeh._

" _Lagipula, aku penasaran dengan film beserta game yang kau katakan itu." Ucap Valiant jujur. Orang itu menepuk-nepuk singkat bahu Valiant._

" _Aku akan mengajakmu ke dunia fantasiku. Aku yakin, kau akan menyukainya. Aku percaya pada namamu, 'Herve'." Balasnya sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Valiant tersenyum tipis,_

" _Kau membuatku penasaran, Pierre."_

.

.

" _Wajahmu terlihat tegang, Herve." Kekeh Yann. Valiant sedikit terkejut ketika Yann menyadari ketegangannya. Ia pun dengan cepat memasang wajah innocencenya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk,_

" _Filmnya…mengkhawatirkan, Pierre." Ucapnya kalem. Yann terbahak akan keluguan sahabatnya itu. Ia merangkul Valiant akrab._

" _Kau bercanda, Herve. Aku sangat yakin, kau akan turut menyukai genre yang sama sepertiku." Ucapnya santai. Valiant memutar matanya jengah,_

" _Memang harus mempunyai nyali dan mental yang besar, kurasa." Gumamnya._

" _Kurasa, aku akan segera menjadi pengikutmu." Lanjutnya geli. Yann terkekeh ringan, "Kalau kau berteman denganku, kau harus menyiapkan mental dan keraskan hatimu, Vally. Gore itu takaran yang pas untuk orang sepertiku, dan dirimu, kurasa."_

" _Banyak merah bertebaran, potong ini-itu, menyongkel apapun. Dasar iblis." Komentar Valiant pedas. "Dan lagi, sudah bagus memanggilku Herve, jangan Vally. Terlalu girly, kau tahu." Sambungnya, sedikit jengkel._

.

.

Hari-hariku berlalu seperti itu saat masih berusia tiga belas tahun. Bersama Pierre, sahabatku, dan juga, orang yang paling kucari saat ini. Bermain ke rumahnya, menonton banyak film _ekstrem_ , membuat hati kecilku berbicara.

' _Kau menyukainya, kau menyukainya.'_

' _Tak ada guna munafik. Akui sajalah kalau kau memang menyukainya.'_

.

Aku menatap kedua telapak tanganku. Sudah sedikit mengering. Walaupun sudah berulang kali _melakukannya_ , aku tetap tak menyukai aroma anyir-besi yang menguar ketika selesai. Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan. Onggokkan itu tergeletak bak sampah yang harus segera dienyahkan, di lantai.

Diluar, cuaca sedang mendung. Sejujurnya, ruangan ini terlalu besar untuk memajang onggokkan tak penting seperti mereka. Terlalu mewah, untuk ukuran ruang bawah tanah, kurasa. Aku mengambil tisu basah dan mengelap tanganku yang semula dibaluri cairan sampah, sekarang kembali suci.

"K-kumohon…Tuan Muda." Aku menatap jijik pada seonggok itu. Berusaha meraih pergelangan kakiku. Gumpalan cairan menjijikan itu terus menerus keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Aku mengitarinya.

"Neraka lebih baik untukmu." Geramku sambil menginjak kuat dadanya hingga ia terbatuk kesakitan. Air wajahnya yang memelas itu sungguh membuatku muak, kau tahu.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia tidak ada lagi gerakan berarti. Aku bersorak dalam hati. Menendang kuat onggokkan itu hingga terguling lumayan jauh, di pinggir ruangan. Aku menghela napas panjang, merasa lega. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar ruangan.

.

.

" _Kau baru pulang, Herve?" Tanya sang Mommy ketika Valiant baru saja berjalan melewatinya di ruang tamu. Langkah Valiant terhenti. Ia menoleh dan berusaha berwajah rileks,_

" _Kerja kelompok di rumah Pierre, Mom." Jawabnya tenang. Sang Mommy menutup majalahnya dan tersenyum penuh pengertian pada Valiant. Ia berjalan menghampiri anak bungsunya itu._

" _Kau terlihat lelah, Herve. Dan, sedikit…tegang?" ujar sang Mommy mengusak ringan surai emas Valiant. Valiant terkekeh kaku._

" _Kau pasti bercanda. Aku perlu air hangat." Pamitnya dan berlalu meninggalkan sang Mommy yang sedang menatap punggungnya penuh Tanya._

.

"Kau… _lagi_ kah?" Tanya seorang pria penuh selidik. Yang ditanya, malah mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Pria itu mendengus karena diabaikan.

"Hei, sopanlah sedikit jika denganku." Ujar pria itu—Kris.

"Tebak saja." Balasan pria itu membuat Kris sedikit jengkel. Kris mendudukkan dirinya disebelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar harus dilaporkan, Herve." Dengan cepat, Valiant menoleh dan menatap sang kakak tajam. "Aku tidak seburuk itu, Kris." Balasnya penuh penekanan.

Kris memegang kedua bahu Valiant dan menatapnya serius.

"Usiamu sekarang?" Valiant mengernyitkan kening. Kris menatapnya _jawab-saja_.

"Tujuh belas."

"Kau berada di tingkat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tingkat tiga menengah atas. Semester awal."

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

Valiant mulai merubah air wajahnya yang semula dipenuhi guratan kesal. Menyendu.

"Tentu. Aku menyayangimu dan amat menyayangi…Mommy."

"Siapa kau sekarang ini?"

"Aku. Valiant Herve." Kris sedikit tak tega melihat tatapan adiknya yang mulai melemah itu.

"Valiant Herve. Apa kau baik?" tanyanya pelan. Ia dapat merasakan bahu Valiant yang dicengkramnya mulai merosot. Adiknya sedang menahan kesesakkan.

"Jawab aku."

"Aku orang baik. Aku baik. Aku selalu baik. Hanya mereka yang tak mengerti." Balasnya datar. Tak lagi menatap manik sang kakak. Dirinya menatap lurus kedepan.

Kris menghela napas pelan lalu dengan cepat mendekap penuh sayang tubuh Valiant.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tak seperti tadi. Aku dan—Mommy menyayangimu, Herve. Selalu." Ujar Kris lembut. Valiant hanya bergeming ketika dipeluk, tak membalas.

"Kau baik, Herve. Kau baik. Hanya mereka yang tak memahaminya." Tutur Kris berusaha meyakinkan adiknya itu. Valiant tak menanggapi kalimat Kris.

"Kau harus segera membersihkan dirimu. Taruh peralatanmu di tempat semula. Cuaca sedang buruk, Herve. Sepertinya, Lyon akan hujan lebat." Ucap Kris menepuk singkat bahu Valiant lalu segera beranjak menuju tangga.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang baik." Gumam Valiant.

' _Kau. Tidak. Baik.'_

Valiant benci ketika bisikan-bisikan itu kembali memenuhi otaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menghela napas panjang.

"Herve, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu nanti. Seusai makan malam." Kris sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya ketika menaiki anak tangga ke lima. Valiant menoleh dan maniknya bertabrakan langsung dengan sang kakak.

Kris tersenyum. Valiant mengangguk menuruti.

.

.

" _Kau yakin adikmu itu tak terlihat aneh, Kris?" Tanya sang Mommy sedikit berbisik. Kris memutar matanya jengah._

" _Apa yang aneh dari Valiant, sih, Mom?" balasnya kembali fokus pada layar televisi. Sang Mommy meninju sebal bahu anak sulungnya itu._

" _Air wajahnya itu terlihat…tegang. Tidakkah kau melihatnya tadi, huh?"_

 _Kris berdecak samar dan kembali menoleh. "Kuakui. Memang…iya." Balasnya kembali fokus pada tv._

" _Bantu Mommy menyelidikinya, Kris!" Ia merangkul mesra sang Anak. Kris menghela napas panjang._

" _Acara menontonku terusik. Tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya sedikit sebal._

 _._

 _Siang itu. Seperti biasa, pria itu, mengistirahatkan dirinya di atap gedung sekolah. Lyon lebih terlihat indah jika dari atas. Ia berbaring santai dengan beralaskan tumpuan tangan sebagai bantalan. Semilir angin menerpa-nerpa halus wajah bonekanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai ketika memejamkan mata. Bulu matanya indah, lentik alami. Rambut emasnya tertiup-tiup angin, memperlihatkan kening indah dan alis menawannya. Hidung mungil nan mancung serta bibir mungil yang merah alami itu seakan mempertegas alam, bahwa ia adalah salah satu diantara keindahan yang ada._

" _Herve!" panggil seseorang dengan napas tersenggal. Valiant yang merasa terkejut akan panggilan itu sontak membuka matanya. Mata biru laut itu bertabrakan langsung dengan manik binar cokelat tua ketika ia menoleh._

" _Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Ujar seseorang itu. Ia menghampiri Valiant yang masih berbaring._

" _Aku membawakanmu sandwich, Herve." Ucapnya berusaha menarik perhatian Valiant yang malah kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia duduk disebelahnya sambil menenteng bekal._

" _Aku tahu kau belum makan, Herve." Suara orang itu sungguh mengusik telinga Valiant. Ia sangat jengkel karena orang itu mengganggu waktu santainya._

" _Aku tidak mau, Mark." Balasnya berusaha bernada sopan. Orang itu_ — _Mark, tersenyum tipis. Ia mengamati wajah boneka Valiant dari atas. Valiant begitu sempurna baginya. Bibir merah itu seakan menggoda Mark untuk menyicipinya, angan terbesarnya._

 _Dengan perlahan, pria tampan itu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Valiant. Merendahkan wajahnya guna menggapai benda lunak itu. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi Mark mendapatkan angannya, namun tak semudah itu, karena Valiant dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan._

" _Jangan berbuat konyol padaku, Mark." Ucap Valiant datar. Pergerakan Mark terhenti dengan tidak elitnya. Ia kembali membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Valiant mempunyai wajah yang menawan seperti boneka, innocence. Namun, kepribadian Valiant yang dingin dan kaku itulah yang justru membuat Mark penasaran dan berniat akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Ia sungguh menyukai_ — _mencintai pria yang tengah memunggunginya ini._

" _Aku hanya ingin merasakan bibirmu, ayolah." Ucap Mark tak tahu malu. Valiant membuka matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Mark. Dari sekian banyak pria maupun wanita yang mengejarnya, Mark adalah orang yang paling tak tahu diri bagi Valiant._

" _Dalam mimpimu." Balas Valiant sengit. Mark menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Ditaruhnya kotak bekal itu dan menatap tajam punggung Valiant._

 _Dengan cepat, tangan Mark mencengkram bahu Valiant sehingga pria itu kembali tidur terlentang. Ia membuka matanya. Menatap kesal pada Mark. Mark tak menanggapinya. Tanpa diduga, pria itu langsung menindih tubuh Valiant. Mark mencengkram kuat kedua tangan Valiant yang diata kepala. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan berusaha menggapai bibir dambaannya itu. Kepala Valiant tak ada henti-hentinya tertoleh kanan dan kiri. Ia terus memberontak._

" _Lepaskan aku, sialan!" teriak Valiant murka. Mark mengindahkannya. Dengan cepat ia menangkup pipi Valiant dengan satu tangannya dan langsung menabrakan bibirnya itu mentah-mentah pada bibir Valiant. Mark merasa gairahnya seketika naik, karena ciuman sepihaknya menjadi sangat intens karena mulut Valiant yang dari awal sudah terbuka._

 _Mark merasa tubuh Valiant sudah sedikit rileks. Mark ini kisser yang hebat, kau tahu. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Valiant membalas ciumannya, namun sedari tadi Valiant hanya diam. Tak menolak, tak juga membalas. Tangannya merayap ke punggung mulus Valiant. Berusaha memberi rangsangan pada sang empunya._

" _Kau cantik, Herve…" ucap Mark disela-sela kegiatannya._

 _._

 _Saat itu, aku juga tak tahu, otakku tiba-tiba menjadi blank ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Mark. Pikiranku melayang jauh, entah kemana. Bukan karena perlakuannya, melainkan karena sesuatu hal. Seperti ada yang mengganjal._

 _Aku membencinya. Perlakuan tak bermoralnya sungguh membuatku geram. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dan sialnya, orang itulah yang justru mengambilnya secara tak wajar._

 _Aku memejamkan mataku. Tetap tak membalas. Hatiku bergemuruh. Bukan karena cinta, melainkan perasaan yang jauh berbeda dari itu._

 _Aku membuka mataku. Perasaan itu sungguh kuat. Aku berusaha memberontak lagi. Dan ciuman menjijikan itu terlepas. Napasnya terengah-engah diatasku. Aku bisa merasakan, gairahnya sedang tinggi. Aku tak tahu, hanya dengan berontakan kecil pula, tanganku terlepas dari tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkramku. Kudorong tubuhnya hingga tertidur di lantai._

 _Aku mendudukkan diri. Mata kami bertemu. Aku menatapnya penuh kebencian._

" _Berani-beraninya kau." Geramku rendah. Ia malah menyeringai hendak mendekatiku lagi. Aku dengan cepat berdiri dan menendang kuat wajahnya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Aku mendekatinya. Menginjak-injak dadanya. Ia terbatuk kesakitan. Aku menyeringai._

' _Kau. Tidak. Baik.'_

' _Kau bisa melebihi ini. Ayo lakukan.'_

 _Aku menghentikan aktifitasku sejenak. Bisikan-bisikan apa itu? Seakan mengiyangi otakku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling atap gedung. Oh, apa itu? Aku menemukan sebuah cutter di dekat tempat dimana aku berbaring tadi. Aku menendang kuat wajah Mark sebelum beranjak guna mengambil cutter tersebut. Seperti ada dorongan untuk mengambilnya._

 _Aku mencekiknya. Aku merasakan dorongan-dorongan itu semakin kuat. Menindihnya dan mengacungkan cutter tersebut tepat depan wajahnya. Tangan kananku menuntunku untuk menggores dalam pipi kirinya. Ia meringis perih. Aku menahan senyum, aku merasa menikmati ini!_

" _H-Herve! L-lepaskan uhuk…a-aku!" ucap Mark susah payah. Aku tertawa meremehkan._

 _ **JLEB**_

 _Aku membenamkan cutter tersebut pada perutnya. Aku yakin, bukan aku yang melakukannya! Tanganku bergerak begitu saja. Mark menjerit kesakitan._

' _Ini kau. Kau tak perlu sungkan untuk mengakuinya.'_

' _Aku adalah kau. Kau adalah aku.'_

 _Mataku sedikit melebar. Bisikan itu terdengar sangat nyata._

" _Aku adalah kau. Kau adalah aku." Gumamku mengulang bisikan tersebut. Dorongan itu semakin kuat. Aku mencabut kembali cutter berukuran lumayan besar tersebut. Aku merasa diriku lebih rileks dan…menikmati sekarang._

 _Aku menatap lekat raut kesakitan Mark. Aku menusukkan lagi cutter tersebut pada dadanya. Ia semakin menjerit sakit dan aku tak peduli. Aku merendahkan tubuhku, membisikinya, "Kau tak tahu siapa aku."_

 _Kucabut kembali cutter tersebut dan ternyata Mark sudah pingsan tepat sesudah aku membisikinya. Tanganku dilumuri sedikit darah. Cutter tersebut dibanjiri darah Mark. Aku segera menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa puas._

' _Kau. Itu. Baik.'_

' _Kau baik.'_

 _Bisikan-bisikan itu datang lagi. Berbeda sekali dengan bisikan sebelumnya. Tanganku masih memegang cutter tersebut. Aku mengamati tubuh tak berdaya Mark. Pandanganku tak fokus. Aku merasa bulu kudukku bergidik._

' _Apa yang kau lakukan?!'_

' _Kau menyakitinya, Valiant! Kau membuatnya sekarat!'_

 _Aku menutup kedua telingaku dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku merasa ada getaran rasa bersalah. Aku mengamati cutter itu. Aku tidak melakukannya! Bukan aku!_

 _Aku melempar cutter itu. Biar saja cutter itu terbang di udara dan mendarat tepat di kepala seseorang._

' _Kau berhasil melakukannya, Valiant!'_

' _Kau hebat. Aku akan terus mengembangkan dirimu.'_

' _Kau adalah aku. Aku adalah kau. Aku adalah dirimu yang lain. Perbuatanmu sungguh membuatku puas.'_

' _Kau. Tidak. Baik.'_

 _Aku menghela napas panjang ketika bisikan-bisikan itu kembali memenuhi otakku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang berkeringat. Sedikit cemas, namun aku tetap mencoba rileks. Dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan atap gedung. Sesekali aku menoleh guna melihat Mark. Sungguh anak yang malang. Aku bersih, aku tahu itu._

.

.

"Berapa jumlah mereka saat ini?" Tanya Kris disela-sela kegiatan makannya. Valiant berpikir sejenak, "Sekitar dua puluh, kurasa." Jawabnya. Kris menghentikan aktifitas makannya.

"Kau tidak bisa sekolah di sekolah biasa seperti orang normal lainnya, Herve." Ucap Kris serius. Valiant menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Kakaknya.

"Maksudku, kau ini _berbeda_ , Herve. Impian terbesarku adalah kau menjadi baik sepenuhnya. Kau tidak bisa menyakiti ataupun menghilangkan nyawa mereka hanya karena kau dikuasai _kau yang lain_ saat kau melakukannya." Ucap Kris tenang. Valiant menatap tajam sang Kakak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya berusaha menahan emosi. Kris berpindah ke kursi sebelah Valiant, ia memegangi kedua bahu Adiknya.

"Sudah berapa banyak psikiater yang menyerah padamu?" Kris menatap lekat manik Adiknya. Ia tahu, bahwa Adiknya sedang menahan emosi yang siap meledak.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak s _akit_. Aku hanya tak selalu baik." Jawab Valiant balas menatap tajam sang Kakak. Kris menghela napas pelan.

"Kau akan _home schooling_. Aku tahu yang terbaik untukmu. Aku sudah mengurus kepindahanmu beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar Kris membuat Valiant menatapnya tak percaya.

"Mengapa kau mengatur-aturku?!" seru Valiant. Kris berusaha sabar lalu menjawab,

"Karena kau adikku. Aku menyayangimu. Mulai besok, kau akan bersekolah di rumah." Ujarnya final kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Valiant yang masih tak percaya.

"Gurumu, orang Paris. Ia akan menempati apartemen di Lyon selama mengajarmu. Ia masih sangat muda dan lulusan Cambridge." Ucap Kris ketika akan menaiki anak tangga ke dua.

"Kau akan belajar enam jam. Dimulai pukul delapan. Dan sebaiknya, kau berperilaku baik ketika bersamanya." Ia menoleh ke Valiant yang masih menatapnya marah. Kris tak peduli pada Adiknya yang pasti sangat jengkel padanya, ini semua ia lakukan agar Valiant lebih baik.

Valiant sedikit mengumpat. Ia bersedekap sambil sedikit menyebikkan bibirnya. Nafsu makannya sudah menguap entah kemana. Rumah ini—lebih tepat disebut istana sepertinya, sungguh sunyi. Hanya ditempati oleh Valiant dan Kris beserta beberapa pelayan yang masih sanggup bertahan.

Valiant berjalan kearah pintu utama. Hawa dingin dan rintikkan hujan menyapanya saat ia membuka pintu. Kepalanya mengadah menatap langit suram itu. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mommy. Maafkan aku. Aku baik, Mom." Gumam Valiant sendu.

.

.

.

 **TING TONG**

"Apa benar ini rumah Tuan Kris Varquez Gallant?" Tanya seorang Pria pada pelayan yang membukakan pintu. Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan lalu membungkukkan badannya guna memberi penghormatan pada sang Pria.

"Kau sudah ditunggu Tuan Kris dan Adiknya. Silahkan masuk." Ujar sang pelayan sopan. Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sang pelayan menggiringnya untuk menemui mereka.

Pria itu menahan decakan kagum saat memasuki rumah yang lebih pantas disebut istana ini. Maniknya berbinar takjub pada setiap arsitektur yang terpahat dengan indahnya, dengan gaya khas Eropa-klasik yang sangat elegan. Pilar-pilar menjulang dengan apiknya, lukisan-lukisan menawan yang terpajang dengan anggunnya. Benar-benar seperti istana milik bangsawan Perancis. Ia tak heran, karena orang yang bernama Kris itu berjanji akan menggajinya dengan bayaran yang terbilang fantastis hanya untuk mengajari Adiknya. Ia pasti salah seorang konglomerat Perancis, pikirnya.

"Kau bisa menunggu sebentar disini. Saya akan memanggil Tuan Kris." Ujar sang Pelayan sopan. Pria itu mengangguk. Ia sangat menyukai keseluruhan yang berada di rumah ini—walaupun ia baru melihat tak sampai setengahnya, namun ia sangat terpukau akan keagungan bangunan yang kini ditapakinya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang Pria yang lebih jangkung dari dirinya menuruni tangga. Pria itu—Kris, tersenyum ramah pada sesosok yang sedang menatapnya penuh hormat.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami." Ujar Kris ramah. Pria itu balas tersenyum.

"Silahkan duduk. Adikku akan turun sebentar lagi. Kau ingin minum apa?" tutur Kris. Pria itu meletakkan beberapa bukunya keatas meja dan menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. Kris terkekeh ringan, Pria dihadapannya ini sungguh kaku, seperti Adiknya.

"Santai saja. Anggap ini adalah rumahmu juga. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman spesial, karena kau tamu special." Kris menepuk singkat bahu Pria itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

Ia menghela napas pelan, berusaha untuk rileks. Perlu diketahui, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mengajar. Ia baru lulus setahun yang lalu di Universitas Cambridge, dan setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke Paris. Dirinya berniat ingin memperdalam ilmu yang tengah diembannya, namun belum sepenuhnya menguasai, Kris, Pria bak bangsawan itu malah memanggilnya untuk menyuruhnya mengajar dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Namun ia juga masih bingung, darimana Kris, yang notabenenya seorang yang sangat kaya itu mengetahui dirinya. Terlebih di telepon, Kris berbicara seolah Ia-lah orang yang Kris cari-cari selama ini untuk Adiknya.

Lama ia melamun, kalau saja tak ada seseorang yang menyadarkannya.

"Siapa kau?" suara itu terdengar sangat datar dan dingin. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dirinya duduk tegak dan langsung menemukan, seperti keindahan. Mata biru laut itu bertabrakan langsung dengan mata abu-abu kelamnya. Ia langsung berdiri. Ia yakin, bahwa orang ini adalah Adik Kris. Ia memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka karena membungkuk hormat.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Aku yang akan mengajarmu. Mohon kerjasamanya." Ucapnya sopan, kemudian ia menegakkan lagi tubuhnya dan melihat Pria yang dihadapannya ini, bersedekap sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa namamu? Kau bukan seorang Perancis. Namamu susah." Ujarnya sedikit jengkel. Sehun tersenyum maklum pada Pria dihadapannya.

Pria dihadapannya ini terlihat seperti boneka menurut Sehun. Pria itu—Valiant mengenakan kaus lengan panjang bermotif abstrak hitam-putih dan celana jeans cokelat muda selutut. Wajahnya terpahat indah seperti halnya boneka. Kulitnya putih mulus, matanya yang bak rusa itu seakan menenggelamkan Sehun kedalamnya. Rambut emas yang menutupi keningnya, serta beberapa anting yang yang menghiasi telinga kanan-kirinya. Bagi Sehun, meski Pria dihadapannya ini berwajah pongah, namun Sehun tetap dapat melihat berapa persen kebahagiaan yang kira-kira menyambangi kehidupannya.

"Saya memang percampuran. Saya lahir di Seoul, namun dibesarkan di Paris bersama Ayah. Ayah saya seorang Perancis." Balas Sehun sopan. Valiant tak terlalu mendengarkan karena tak peduli. Ia duduk di sofa sebelah Sehun, memainkan ponselnya santai. Sehun masih berdiri, agak segan dengan Pria ini.

"Sehun? Mengapa Kau berdiri, sudah ada Valiant. Kalian harus segera memulai, aku sudah membawakan ini semua." Kris tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa nampan besar. Diletakkannya nampan tersebut diatas meja.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu duduk kembali. Kris menghampiri Valiant yang tengah bermain ponsel.

"Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengannya, huh?" bisiknya. Valiant memutar mata malas, lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Kau tidak sopan. Aku tahu kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu. Sekarang cepat, perkenalkan dirimu. Pria ini yang akan menjadi gurumu, Herve." Bisikkan Kris sangat tajam, Valiant pun menghentikan aktifitasnya bermain ponsel dan menatap jengkel Kakaknya.

"Ini Adikku, Sehun. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kris menyenggol pelan siku Valiant. Sehun tersenyum maklum lagi, ia pun berinisiatif menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat dengan Valiant.

"Saya Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulang. Valiant tersenyum mengejek,

"Aku sudah tahu." Kris menyenggol lagi siku Valiant. Ia berdecak samar lalu menjulurkan tangannya, balas menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Valiant Herve." Mata mereka bertemu lagi. Menurut Sehun, mata Valiant sangat meneduhkan. Sehun tak tahu kenapa, jantungnya berdebum keras, dan ia merasa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya saat tangan Valiant bersentuhan erat dengan tangannya.

Lama saling berpandang, suara Kris pun memecahkan keheningan.

"Nah, sekarang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Kuharap, kau, Sehun, bisa mengajari Adikku dengan baik dan Valiant, kau harus bersikap sopan pada Sehun. Walaupun ia masih muda, ia itu pengajarmu, dan usia kalian berjarak tiga tahun. Aku pamit." Kris meninggalkan mereka dalam kecanggungan—hanya Sehun, karena Valiant biasa saja.

"Namamu bagus. Valiant Herve. Dalam menghadapi setiap masalah, Herve, pertempuran. Kau akan pantang menyerah, dan akan terus berani, Valiant. Sepertinya, Orangtuamu mendedikasikan dirimu untuk menjadi pemimpin yang gagah berani." Tutur Sehun berusaha santai. Mata Valiant memicing. Ia pintar juga, pikir Valiant.

"Apa…Asia nyaman? Korea itu berdekatan dengan Cina, betul? Apakah kau pernah ke Cina?" tanpa sadar, kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Valiant. Padahal, Valiant berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tak terlalu banyak berbicara padanya. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Valiant baru menyadari. Bahwa Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang berdarah _half-Asian_ yang e _um_ terbilang rupawan—sangat. Rambut hitamnya yang tersisir hingga menutupi kening, mata sipit berwarna abu-abu kelam, kulit seputih susu. Garis wajahnya tegas, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang merah alami. _Oh,_ sepertinya, pipi Valiant dihiasi semburat merah.

"Banyak Negara di Asia yang indah, termasuk Korea dan Cina. Aku pernah ke negeri tirai bambu itu, disana tak kalah menyenangkan dengan Perancis." Jawab Sehun diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis.

Valiant tak tahu apa ini, tapi ia merasa jantungnya berdenyut ngilu—menyenangkan saat melihat senyuman tipis itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seharusnya ia tak perlu menanyakan tentang Asia, terlebih Cina. Valiant benar-benar harus mengeraskan hatinya untuk tidak mengungkit masa silam. Ia tak akan berkunjung ke Asia, terutama negeri tirai bambu itu. Valiant sudah sangat nyaman dan hidupnya ia dedikasikan untuk Perancis, dan Eropa.

Ia juga harus berhati-hati pada Pria yang bernama Sehun itu. Ia tak mau terjebak pada kesalahan yang sama. Bukannya ia membenci orang _half-Asian_ , namun ia hanya perlu menjaga diri dan mengeraskan hati untuk mereka. Valiant sadar dan tahu betul, bahwa sekiranya, ia hampir sama dengan Sehun. Dan Valiant tak akan sudi mengakui itu. Tidak untuk sekarang.

"Hey, apa kau baik?" suara Sehun menyadarkan Valiant akan lamunan panjangnya. Ia pun menatap raut tampan Sehun yang sedikit khawatir. Ia seolah damai saat mata abu-abu kelam alami milik Sehun bertatapan dengan matanya.

"Aku baik." Jawab Valiant kaku. Sehun tersenyum kecil, memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **H-A-L-O?!**

Wkwkwk. Ini projek terbaru ffku. Gimana? Ada yang bingung teu? Hahaha. Ga bermaksud bikin bingung, Cuma ini alurnya aja yang maju mundur cantik.g

Btw, disini kyoonel bakal nyampein pesan-pesan/? Tersirat gitu, jadi ga secara langsung, biar kalian mikir wkwk /kabur/ dan juga, itu Mark Got7 yak, biar enak aja/?

Ini sok-sok an aja sih bikin ff genre suspense. Gatau deh suspensenya kerasa apa enggak:') disertakan dengan crime dan dibubuhi oleh romance hmm. Ini M-GORE juga ya, jadi tidak diperkenankan untuk readers yang baik hati dan jijikan/? Wkwkwk.

Ini lokasinya di Perancis yak, so pasti mereka ngomong bahasa Perancis hehe. Valiant Herve! Langsung jatuh cinta aja sama nama itu, cocok aja gitu buat si rusa wkwk.

 **MOHON REVIEWNYA YA TEMAN-TEMAN :)**

 **TERIMA KASIH~**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEUX CÔTÉS**

' **DUA SISI'**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN CASTS**

 **AND THE OTHER CASTS**

' **M & A'**

 **M-GORE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUSPENSE-CRIME-TRAGEDY-AU**

 **©kyoonel1220**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Terinspirasi juga dari anime _Persona_.

 **SO,**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sudah kuduga, kau itu benar-benar menggilainya." Komentar Yann sambil menyeringai. Valiant berdecak sebal._

" _Berhenti mengejekku. Kau yang menjerumuskanku. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya kan mengoleksi film dan virtual game bergenre seperti ini?" Valiant membela diri. Yann yang sedang melihat-lihat koleksi film Valiant pun berhenti sejenak._

" _Kurasa, kau yang menjadi Masternya sekarang." Ucap Yann dengan nada geli. Valiant menatapnya malas._

" _Dan, hey, sudah berapa banyak film yang kau tonton? Kusarankan, sebaiknya, kau berhenti menonton atau bermain dulu, karena sebentar lagi ujian tingkat akhir akan dilaksanakan. Satu bulan dari sekarang." Yann mengingatkan. Valiant terlihat berpikir._

" _Sudah sekitar setahun, aku berkecimpung di dunia ini bersamamu, Pierre. Aku tak menyangka." Ujarnya polos. Yann tergelak, "Waktu memang cepat berlalu kalau kita tak mengamatinya. Namun bila kita mengamatinya, ia akan terasa sangat lambat." Yann menerawang. Valiant berekpresi seperti orang muntah._

" _Omonganmu itu. Omong-omong, aku sudah berada di tahap candu, kurasa." Valiant sedikit ragu ketika mengucapkannya. Yann menepuk singkat bahunya._

" _Kalau sudah sampai seperti ini, kau dinyatakan 99,999% sama sepertiku, Herve." Ia menaik-turunkan alisnya._

.

.

" _Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang Mark, Herve?" Yann menyenggol siku Valiant. Sudah sehari sejak peristiwa itu terjadi, dan telinga Valiant, sejujurnya, sangat menghindari orang lain menyebut nama 'Mark'._

" _Tentang?" Valiant sengaja mengernyit. Yann menjentikkan jarinya tak sabaran, "Insiden atap gedung kita." Ujarnya. Valiant berusaha berair wajah selugu mungkin._

" _Mark di rawat. Desas-desus beredar, Ia di temukan oleh_ _—_ _saat ingin merazia para murid yang bersantai ria di sana, menemukan Mark dalam keadaan_ _—_ _tertusuk cutter. Ia mengenaskan." Yann berakhir memegangi tengkuknya sendiri, bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri._

 _Valiant menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa kesal pada Yann yang terasa sedang mengintimidasinya_ — _walaupun Yann tak tahu menahu perihal dirinya yang mengakibatkan terjadinya peristiwa itu_ _. Ia memasang wajah terkejut, "Apa?"_

 _Yann menggeleng, "Ramai pagi ini. Hampir masuk berita televisi kalau saja Ayah Mark tidak membayar mereka agar tak menayangkan." Valiant hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yann mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau terlihat biasa saja, sepertinya?"_

 _Valiant jadi serba salah sendiri di tembak seperti itu. Cepat-cepat ia mengacak rambut emasnya, "Aku bingung. Kok, bisa." Ujarnya. Yann menghela napas panjang, "Kemungkinan besar, orang itu adalah warga sekolah ini. Aku sungguh tak menyangka saja, Herve." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin._

 _Orang itu tepat di sebelahmu, Pierre, batin Valiant._

.

Ruangan itu sunyi. Dingin dan putih. Hanya terdengar gemeletuk detik jam yang samar dan cicitan kecil alat. Layar monitor memaparkan detakan yang terbilang lemah. Beberapa selang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Sudah satu setengah bulan, kurang lebih. Di antara hidup dan mati. Terbaring kaku, dengan mata yang masih setianya menutup. Seandainya saja, kejadian beberapa waktu silam itu tak pernah terjadi.

Hujan masih setia mengguyur Paris. Menambah kesan kelam, seakan ia tak di izinkan untuk melihat dunia kembali barang sedetikpun. Belakangan ini, cuaca di ibukota sedang tidak stabil.

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampakkan seorang serba putih dan seorang lainnya. Di dekatinya yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Ia kuat. Aku salut." Ucap seorang serba putih. Seorang lainnya membetulkan letak penutup kepala khusus dari rumah sakit, steril. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku yakin, ia akan segera melihat dunia lagi." Balasnya mantap.

Seorang serba putih itu—Dokter Luc, menepuk-nepuk singkat bahunya, "Kau memang harus optimis, nak."

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" sontak, Valiant menghentikan aktivitas membacanya sejenak. Ia menatap pria itu dengan kernyitan yang menghiasi dahinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Sehun tersenyum kecil menanggapi, ia mengedikkan bahunya santai.

"Hanya ingin tahu." Valiant mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban itu. Ia memilih diam tak menanggapi dan melanjutkan acara membacanya. Sehun terlihat berpikir, tak lama kemudian ia bersuara lagi,

"Yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini? Yang paling." Valiant terpaksa menghentikan lagi acara membacanya, ia menatap Sehun dingin.

"Diriku." Jawabnya acuh, kemudian membaca lagi. Sehun menjilat bibirnya ketika mendengar jawaban pongah itu. Ia menyisir rambut cokelatnya ke belakang dan berkata,

"Benarkah? Alasannya? Kau menarik." Ujar Sehun menatap lekat Valiant yang masih betah membaca, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia membalik halaman kertas lainnya, membaca kelanjutannya.

"Memang menarik. Valiant Herve, pria tujuh belas tahun yang sudah mempunyai banyak pengalaman berharga. Terlebih, aku baik." Ucapnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Tanpa Sehun sadari juga, ia mulai beringsut mendekati Valiant, sofa yang berbeda. Ia menumpukan dagu runcingnya pada tangan dengan tumpuan sofa sebagai alasnya.

"Aku tahu kau baik. Terlebih, menarik. Cita-citamu? Apa angan terbesarmu? Dan, sesuatu seperti apa yang belum sampai hati kau wujudkan?" tanyanya, masih mengamati wajah boneka Valiant yang masih setia membaca. _Aku percaya kau baik,_ pikir Sehun berusaha menahan senyumannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Valiant meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sedang ia baca itu di meja, dengan kasar. Ditatapnya manik abu-abu kelam Sehun dengan tajam, "Apa kau berangan ingin menjadi wartawan? Tak sampai hati? Aku turut prihatin." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Sehun menurunkan tangannya yang semula menjadi tumpuan dagunya. Ia menggulung tangan kemejanya sebentar, masih bertatapan dengan mata biru laut Valiant.

"Inti dari yang telah kau baca? Kau bisa mengisi jawabannya pada halaman terakhir kertas tersebut." Sehun berujar tenang. Valiant mendengus kesal, mengempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Ucapannya tak di gubris. Sehun pikir, mereka impas. Saling tak menggubris.

"Aku belum selesai. Tak bisa fokus. Kau bertanya berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya kau tanyakan. Kau membuatku muak hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit." Ia menatap tajam manik abu-abu kelam itu.

Sehun balas menatapnya— _lembut_. Ia malah tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Kemudian ia beringsut mendekat kembali ke Valiant, "Kau tahu, aku ini _guru_ mu." Ia berdeham, "Aku mempunyai hak untuk bertanya-tanya pada _murid_ ku. Tak ada larangan untuk itu, selama masih wajar. Dan yang aku tanyakan, wajar, terlebih untuk, _ehm_ , kebaikan."

Valiant memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, entah mengapa, bertatapan seperti itu dengan guru barunya membuat Valiant _sedikit_ malu. Ia bersedekap, berusaha bersikap biasa, "Aku. Tidak. Suka." Jengahnya, masih tak ingin menatap Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalau begitu, kau harus menjawab soal-soal tersebut, segera." Ucapan Sehun membuat Valiant kembali menoleh, sialnya matanya malah langsung bertabrakan dengan mata Sehun—ternyata ia masih menatapnya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya tanpa kau suruh." Ujarnya datar, kemudian mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai menjawab soal-soal yang tertera. Sehun menatapnya lekat, penuh kekaguman. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum sangat memesona.

 _Itu termasuk tugasku juga, manis._

.

.

" _Oh, Ya Tuhan, Albert!" jerit Yann melengking. Dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju hewan peliharaannya itu. Ia berlutut dramatis, menurut Valiant. Dengan cepat, Yann menoleh kearah Valiant._

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan kelinciku?!" tanyanya langsung. Valiant yang masih berdiri sedikit terkejut, namun ia mengedikkan bahunya._

" _Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat tamanmu, dan menemukan Albert bersimbah darah seperti ini di tengah-tengah rerumputan. Itu saja." Jelasnya, Yann masih menatapnya. Valiant mengembuskan napasnya, "Aku jujur kali ini, Pierre. Aku tak mungkin membunuh kelincimu." Mata Yann malah memicing, pandangannya ia alihkan pada tangan Valiant._

" _Tanganmu merah." Ucapnya datar. Valiant mengikuti arah pandang Yann, di tatapnya tangannya sendiri, ia menjentikkan jari kaku._

" _Aku hanya membelainya setelah merah. Aku bersumpah, bukan aku." Tutur Valiant kemudian ikut berlutut di sebelah Yann. Yann mengacak frustasi rambut pirangnya, air mata memburamkan kacamatanya. Ia sungguh menyayangi kelinci ini._

 _Valiant hanya diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kemudian Yann mengambil Albert, di gendongnya kelinci itu dengan hati-hati. Bulu Albert yang semula putih-cokelat menjadi merah sepenuhnya. Ia dapat melihat mulut Albert yang dipenuhi darah dan seperti bekas robekan paksa di perutnya. Kemudian ia berdiri._

" _Aku tak tahu kau bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak, yang jelas, aku masih belum bisa memercayaimu, Herve." Suara Yann yang dingin itu seakan membekukan Valiant. Pria itu menatap bahu Yann yang kian mengecil dan berakhir menghilang di balik pintu._

 _Valiant mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mengamatinya dalam diam. Mendengar ucapan Yann yang seperti itu, membuatnya seperti mendapat satu goresan di hatinya. Ia seperti tersangka kasus pembunuhan yang keji, padahal tak seperti itu. Sederhananya, ia memang berkata jujur tadi. Valiant yang lain merasa kecewa, karena sahabatnya sendiri tak memercayainya. Valiant juga sadar, Yann seperti itu pasti ada alasannya, mengingat ia sudah berulang kali membunuh hewan-hewan di jalan. Sudah sekitar sepuluh, di usia yang empat belas tahun. Valiant sendiri juga tak menyangka._

 _Ia hanya ingin terjun langsung ke lapangan. Ia ingin merasakan sensasi tersendiri, bisa di bilang, salah satu penggapaian yang menakjubkan dapat melihat hewan-hewan seperti kucing, maupun tikus sekalipun bersimbah darah. Virtual game yang Valiant mainkan membuatnya kecanduan. Ia memainkan karakter pemuda pemburu yang gagah_ — _George, ia memainkannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Berangsur malah di terapkan._

 _Valiant memejamkan matanya dan mengatur napas, ia tak boleh meledak-ledak terhadap Yann. Ia membuka matanya, bertekad mengeraskan hatinya. Ia tak sakit, hanya kecewa. Namun Valiant yang lain, merasa puas, karena melihat Valiant yang kini, sukar untuk di percaya._

" _Kau tak memercayaiku, ya, Pierre." Ia berujar lirih dengan kilatan amarah yang tersirat. Ia tak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa Yann tak memercayainya. Valiant bangkit dengan mata yang menyala-nyala. Ia mengepalkan tangan,_

" _Kau tak memercayaiku, Pierre." Suaranya rendah, dengan cepat ia meninggalkan taman tersebut._

.

.

 _ **Brak!**_

 _Aku membanting kasar pintu gudang. Aku melempar asal tas ranselku. Kunyalakan lampu redup itu. Kuhempaskan tubuhku pada sofa lapuk dengan busa menguar dengan robekan-robekan besar. Aku mencengkeram kuat rambutku. Di luar hujan, untung aku sudah sampai ke sini._

 _Aku menghela napas kasar, lalu bangkit. Aku berjalan melihat koleksi-koleksiku. Udara yang sedang lembab, menjadi lebih indah ketika kuhirup. Seperti perpaduan yang sempurna, lembabnya hujan, di bubuhi dengan anyir-besi ini. Walaupun sudah mengoleksi sekitar sepuluh, aku masih tak puas. Harus ada yang lebih besar dari mereka._

 _Ada yang kutaruh di toples kaca, dan untuk yang sedang, aku gantung dengan tali. Aku mendekati yang masih hangat, baru kemarin kulakukan. Cairannya menetes-netes tanpa sungkan. Kutadangkan tanganku, seperti menangkup air. Tetesan demi tetesan, membuat pupilku membesar, takjub. Aku sungguh menyukainya._

 _ **Dar!**_

 _Gemuruh sialan. Aku terkejut, dan menjatuhkan tetesan yang sudah akan melingkupi ruang telapak tanganku hampir setengahnya. Aku berjalan menuju dinding, membaluri dinding tersebut dengan bekas-bekas merah ini. Kemudian, mengintip melalui celah jendela tua yang sudah tak layak ini. Oh, Lyon hujan di iringi angin kencang. Aku melirik arlojiku, sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Mommy pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanku._

 _Di sini tidak ada sinyal. Aku tak mau hujan-hujanan dan aku tak mau di sini berlama-lama, yang ada aku akan memuntahkan isi perutku karena ada beberapa di antara mereka yang belum kuberi pengawet. Aku berjalan ragu ke pintu, tembakan angin hujan beserta kilatan-kilatan gemuruh menyapaku._

 _Udara dingin yang sangat menusuk kulitku. Aku kembali menutup pintu dan kembali mengempaskan tubuh ke sofa. Kepalaku menengadah menatap langit-langit nan suram. Aku mengambil napas dalam lalu membuangnya. Tanganku merayap menuju saku celana, aku mendapatkannya. Aku memilih cutter, karena menurutku efektif. Tak besar seperti pisau, tak juga kecil seperti silet._

 _Aku menusuk-nusukkannya ke sofa. Kupejamkan mataku mengingat beberapa hal tak penting, namun berbekas._

 _Gudang ini kubeli, semata-mata hanya untuk mengumpulkan mereka, berakhir mengoleksi. Tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahku, tempat ini terpencil dan suram. Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang mau menapaki kakiku di sini, Pierre juga._

 _Pierre._

 _Memikirkannya membuat gejolak emosiku tiba-tiba melonjak. Aku membuka mataku dan langsung duduk tegak._

' _Kau harus memberinya pelajaran karena bisa-bisanya ia tak memercayaimu, Valiant._

' _Dia. Harus. Merah.'_

 _Bahkan di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini, bisikan-bisikan itu masih terdengar dengan sangat jelasnya di telingaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau._

" _Aku tak ingin! Kau yang ingin!" sergahku dengan nada tinggi. Bisikan-bisikan itu seakan takkan sirna, terus saja mengiangi kepalaku._

' _Dia bukan sahabatmu, kalau ia sahabatmu, ia pasti memercayaimu, bodoh!'_

' _Lakukanlah selagi ada kesempatan!'_

' _Apa kau lupa? Kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau. Kita adalah satu.'_

' _Aku adalah dirimu yang lain, renungan hatimu yang berusaha kau kubur dalam-dalam.'_

 _Aku mulai menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tak ingin dan tak bisa! Jeritku dalam hati._

" _Tidak dengan dia. Ia butuh waktu untuk memercayaiku. Jangan dia, kumohon." Aku berseru kencang, rambut emasku telah teracak sempurna._

 _Aku mendengar suara tertawa bersahut-sahutan memenuhi gendang telingaku._

' _Aku tak ingin! Aku tak ingin! Aku tak ingin!'_

' _Munafik! Aku takkan ada dan muncul bila kau tak memiliki perasaan itu. Kau munafik!'_

 _Suara berisik gemuruh serta hujan dan bisikan tiada henti sangat memekakkan telingaku. Aku menutup telingaku dan berteriak sekencang yang kubisa. Aku agak terengah ketika menyudahinya, bisikan itu hilang. Aku menghela napas, sedikit lega. Kutengadahkan kembali kepalaku. Napasku masih sedikit memburu. Mendapat bisikan seperti itu, selalu membuatku lelah, secara mental maupun fisik. Untung saja aku tak menusuk-nusuk telingaku seperti tempo hari dengan cutter guna mengusir suara-suara tersebut. Ketika itu, aku berakhir menginap di rumah Pierre selama kurang lebih seminggu, tak ingin mendapat pertanyaan ini-itu dari Mommy dan Kris. Tak ingin pula ke rumah serba putih dengan bau yang khas. Hanya mengobati seadanya, namun jitu._

 _Aku menyisir rambutku, tanganku sedikit kaku akibat darah kucing itu. Aku kembali memikirkan bisikan-bisikan tadi. Ia tak sepenuhnya salah. Aku sudah tahu ia memang nyata, dan ada. Seperti kloningan diriku yang berupa tak kasat mata. Hanya dapat di rasakan dan di dengar._

" _Apa…aku harus?"_

.

.

.

"Selesai." Ujar Valiant, kemudian mengempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia meniup-niup poninya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sehun mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya dengan saksama.

"Tulisanmu rapi." Komentarnya, Valiant tak menggubris dan terus memainkan ponselnya. Sehun terus memeriksanya. Cerita pendek dengan lima belas soal pertanyaan, Valiant sedikit banyaknya memberi tanda _garis miring_. Bahkan di nomor lima, ia memberi garis miring sebanyak tiga buah. Sehun berdeham ringan,

"Aku tahu esai tak selalu jawaban mutlak. Namun, jawabanmu terlalu banyak pandangan. Kau harus meyakinkan dirimu untuk bisa memilih lebih selektif mana jawaban yang kiranya seratus persen akurat, mana yang rancu." Ucapan Sehun membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang masih memerhatikan kertas itu. Ia duduk tegak dan menaruh ponselnya di saku celana.

"Karena pandanganku luas. Dan di situ, tokoh yang bernama _Peter Wyatt_ itu mempunyai tiga kepribadian. Dalam soal di tanyakan, 'Kepribadian yang paling menonjol pada tokoh Peter Wyatt adalah' lantas aku menjawab ke tiganya—"

"Tapi—"

"—jangan memotongku. Menurutku, ke tiga kepribadiannya itu saling melengkapi, maksudku, sama rata. Tak ada yang terlalu menonjol, tak ada pula yang terlalu tersisihkan. Periang, pemarah, pedendam. Dalam cerita, suatu adegan menggambarkan ia bertingkah tiga-tiganya—walaupun secara tersirat. Di satu waktu. Itu sudah jelas. Tak ada yang menonjol, semuanya sama rata."

Valiant menghela napas kasar setelahnya. Ia menyesal sudah terlalu banyak berbicara. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat satu, gurunya itu tengah menatapnya seolah sedang menatap bidadari yang baru saja jatuh dari kayangan.

Merasa Valiant balik menatapnya dengan raut bingung, ia segera berkedip dan memasang wajah biasa. "Kau tahu," ia menghela napas "hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang teliti akan cerita pendek yang memutar kinerja otak ini. Kau benar, aku yang keliru." Tutur Sehun diakhiri dengan senyum kecil yang samar. Valiant memalingkan wajahnya. Pertama, ia merasa bangga akan pujian kecil itu, Sehun yang mengucapkannya. Kedua, ia tak mau melihat senyuman baik kecil maupun lebar sekalipun dari Gurunya. Ketiga, jantungnya merasakan getaran menyenangkan itu lagi. Ia menyisir rambut emasnya ke belakang dan kembali menatap Sehun dengan dagu yang sedikit di angkat.

"Kau harus menginteropeksi dirimu sendiri sebelum mengkritik orang lain yang malah jauh lebih baik darimu." Ucapnya dingin. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya. Dan, kerahkan pendapatmu tentang cerita pendek ini. Ungkapkan dengan Bahasa Latin." Valiant berdeham ringan.

"Alii suspicari vestri ius naturae, non tibi persuadeas, te solum in natura, quod habetis. Non negant. Negando non posset facere moribus mutatio. Naturalis naturae sacra difficultate carere. Vos mundi donum Deo." Ucapnya tenang. Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Sialnya, Valiant melihat dan seperti meledaklah dirinya. Terasa menegangkan namun mengalirkan getaran menyenangkan tersendiri.

"Aku perlu ke kamar mandi, sebentar." Ia bangkit, namun ketika akan melangkah, sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Jangan di tanya itu tangan siapa. Valiant bergeming sesaat. Tangan Sehun hangat. Otaknya mengekang perlakuan Sehun, namun dirinya tak dapat berbuat banyak. Tetap diam dan tak menoleh, sampai suara berat itu menyadarkannya.

"Jangan lama. Kita akan mempelajari matematika setelah ini." Dan ketika itu Valiant menoleh, matanya seakan langsung tenggelam saat bertatapan dengan mata abu-abu kelam itu. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, kemudian di lepasnya tautan tangan mereka. Ia tersenyum ramah, "Aku menunggumu." Valiant tak tahu harus membalas apa, yang jelas, debuman itu kian berdentum dengan kerasnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil napas lalu membuangnya. Tanpa sadar, ia merekahkan senyumnya—walaupun kaku nan samar, ketika melangkah menjauhi Sehun.

Pandangan Sehun tak pernah lepas dari punggung Valiant yang kian mengecil itu. Ia mengacak rambutnya gusar, ia telah bertingkah gegabah. Bagaimana kalua Valiant mengadukan dirinya pada Kris? Padahal dari awal, dirinya telah di peringatkan oleh Kakak Valiant itu agar tak menyentuh Valiant barang sekalipun. Ia mengerti, Kris pasti sangat protektif pada Valiant karena Valiant _istimewa_.

Namun tentang ia-memegang-pergelangan-tangan-Valiant itu memang di luar dugaannya. Toh, Valiant juga tak berkata apa-apa ketika ia melakukannya. Mungkin menurut sebagian orang hal seperti memegang tangan itu wajar, namun tidak dengan Kris—apalagi Valiant. Sehun mengembuskan napasnya, mencoba untuk rileks. Ia juga sebenarnya masih berpikir, mengapa Valiant tak memberi tanggapan apapun tadi? Apa mungkin anak itu terlalu syok? Ya, mungkin.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menengadah menatap langit-langit menawan itu. Senyumannya merekah, ia semakin tampan jika tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Memikirkan rentetan kalimat yang diutarakan Valiant tadi. Ia kagum dan menyukainya. Ia mengulang kalimat tersebut dalam hati.

 _Orang lain mempunyai hak untuk menerka apa kiranya sifatmu, namun, kau sendirilah yang justru dapat meyakinkan dirimu perihal sifat apa saja yang kau miliki. Jangan sekalipun menyangkal. Dengan menyangkal pun tak akan bisa membuat sifatmu berubah. Sifatmu alami, suci, sukar di enyahkan. Pemberian dari Tuhan setelah kau melihat dunia._

.

.

.

"Apa ia menyenangkan?" suara Kris memecah keheningan. Valiant menghentikan ativitas makannya sejenak, ternyata Kris sedang menatapnya menanti jawaban. Valiant memberikan gerakan mata padanya, awalnya Kris bingung, namun akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia menoleh dan memberi kode tangan dan tatapan mata sopan pada dua pelayan mereka untuk meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Jadi?" tuntutnya tak sabar. Valiant menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi, bersedekap tangan. Ia berdeham ringan, "Menyebalkan, iya. Menyenangkan, sedikit sekali." Kris terkekeh mendengar jawaban Adiknya itu.

"Kupikir, Sehun orang yang menyenangkan. Dia jenius, kau tahu." Valiant memutar matanya mendengar ucapan berlebihan sang Kakak.

"Dia menanyakan ini-itu padaku, tak penting. Mengapa pula ia seperti itu?" Kris menjadi salah tingkah, kemudian menjawab, "Dia itu gurumu, Herve. Ia mempunyai hak, selama pertanyaannya masih bisa ditolerir." Mata Valiant memicing mendengarnya.

"Ia menanyakan perihal angan, cita-cita, sampai hal apa yang belum sampai hati dapat kuwujudkan. Seperti itu. Yang terakhir, aku kurang suka. Dan, hei, apakah kau—"

"Supnya lezat, Herve." Sela Kris. Valiant mengembuskan napasnya kasar. _Mungkin tak sekarang, kalu besok dan besok dan besok lagi masih sama, aku akan menghakimu, Kris._

"Dan untuk yang tadi, pertanyaan yang bagus, kurasa. Ada yang peduli padamu, seharusnya kau bersyukur. Terlebih, ia orang baru. Aku melarangmu untuk mencurigai Kakakmu sendiri dan Sehun." Tutur Kris tegas, ia sangat tahu apa yang saat ini tengah di pikirkan oleh Adiknya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Valiant kembali melayang pada saat Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Dan parahnya, Valiant malah membiarkannya begitu saja. Kau tahu, selain berjabat tangan, Valiant tak akan sudi berkontak fisik apapun dengan orang lain, bahkan yang baru di kenal, seperti Sehun. Ia _trauma_. Dan yang Sehun lakukan padanya jelas bukan berjabat tangan, namun ia malah membiarkannya terlebih—sambil merasakan getaran aneh itu.

"Herve? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat habiskan makananmu." Suara serta kibasan tangan Kris menyadarkan Valiant dari lamunannya tentang Sehun. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku ingin istirahat." Pamitnya kemudian berlalu menaiki anak tangga. Kris menatapnya heran, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Adik satu-satunya itu memang orang yang sangat kaku.

"Aku menyukai caramu, Sehun. Semoga besok lebih baik." Gumamnya lalu tersenyum. Ia sangat tahu, Valiant pasti takkan sembarangan menjawab pertanyaan orang lain yang di ajukan kepadanya.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu apartemen. Aku berjalan cepat dan langsung kujatuhkan diriku pada Kasur empuk ini. Aku berguling kemudian berakhir terlentang. Aku melepas asal sepatu serta kulempar tas ranselku ke lantai. Aku membuka dua kancing atas kemeja putihku. Kepalaku menengadah menatap langit-langit. _Berbeda sekali dengan langit-langit menawan itu,_ batinku.

Kugunakan kedua tanganku sebagai tumpuan menjadi bantal. Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Entah mengapa, getaran menyenangkan itu masih terasa hingga sekarang. Tangan Valiant hangat. Aku tersenyum memikirkannya.

Valiant Herve.

Aku masih mengagumi namanya hingga kini. Nama yang begitu indah untuk sosok manis seperti dirinya. Orangtuanya pastilah bangga ketika mengetahui anaknya tumbuh bak boneka bangsawan sekarang. Dirinya halus tanpa celah, bak porselen. Aku juga masih memikirkan, mengapa ia tak merespons apa-apa saat itu? Dan, oh, apakah ia mengadukan hal tadi pada Kakak jangkungnya itu? Kalu iya, aku akan segera melamar pekerjaan setelah mandi nanti.

Aku sudah tahu sedikit banyaknya tentang Valiant. Dari Kakaknya langsung. Pertama, ia adalah anak yang dingin dan kaku, tak pandai bergaul dan bersosialisasi. Kedua, ia sangat berambisi, tak kentara, namun mengejutkan dan cerdas—sekali. Ketiga, ia tak suka jika ada orang lain yang mencampuri urusannya. Keempat, ia _berbeda,_ maksudnya, ia mempunyai _ia yang lain_ dalam dirinya. Jujur saja, saat aku memberikan tugas cerita pendek padanya tadi, aku sengaja. Aku ingin menilai dirinya lebih dalam, ternyata dirinya sangat pandai berbicara. Kelima, aku harus membuatnya berangsur _sembuh_ , mau tak mau, tugasku juga. Meskipun belum terlalu mahir seperti kebanyakan _psikiater_ lainnya, aku yakin akan kemampuanku yang satu ini. Lagipula, waktuku belajar ilmu ini tinggal sedikit lagi—belum total. Aku ingin, murid serta _ehm_ pasien pertamaku ini dapat menjadi _lebih baik_.

Aku tahu, ia memasang tameng untuk mengukung dirinya yang lain agar sama sekali tak kentara—bertingkah pongah. Yang kulihat juga, ia berusaha berinteraksi baik denganku, namun penerapannya yang malah akan menyinggung orang jika orang itu sentimental. Aku terduduk dan menyandarkan punggungku pada kepala ranjang. Kurogoh saku celanaku. Kuambil benda persegi panjang nan tipis tersebut.

"Tak ada salahnya, kan, jika mengiriminya pesan singkat?" monologku. Aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya secara cuma-cuma dari Kris. Aku mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata,

 _Hei, ini aku. Simpan dan beri titel 'Guru Sehun'_

Kuhapus kembali. Aneh sekali.

 _Valiant Herve. Ini aku, Oh Sehun. Sampai bertemu besok._

Kuhapus kembali. Aku menggaruk kepalaku, memikirkan kata-kata yang sekiranya tepat. Dan, oh, apakah terlalu cepat untuk mengiriminya pesan singkat padahal tak sampai setengah jam yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya? Aku merutuk diriku sendiri. Aku ini bukan kekasihnya, bukan pula teman dekatnya. Aku hanyalah seorang Guru, ya, Guru. Garis bawahi itu, Oh Sehun. Aku meringis.

"Ah, aku tahu harus mengiriminya pesan apa." Aku menjentikkan jariku. Aku mulai mengetik.

 _Di tempat ini, aku terdiam dengan kepala yang terus menengadah. Menatap bintang-bintang itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Aku ingin menjadi bintang, karena ia dapat menerangi kegelapan malam, aku membatin. Lama memerhatikan, kulihat ada bintang yang jatuh. Aku ingin menangkup kedua tanganku, bermaksud meminta permohonan. Namun, aku sadar, itu hanya akan sia-sia. Bintang yang bergantung di langit pun takkan bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu, orang-orang berpikiran, dengan adanya bintang jatuh, mereka akan segera berdoa dan meminta apa yang diinginkannya, percaya bahwa akan terkabul. Aku berpikir, tak ada salahnya mencoba, namun, hati kecilku berbicara, 'bintang yang jatuh, mungkin tak sanggup lagi menerangi pekatnya malam, ia terjatuh bukan karena keinginan, namun karena tak sanggup bergantung lebih lama pada langit. Untuk apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu agar kau dapat mewujudkannya dari bintang yang bahkan sudah tak sanggup lagi menggantungkan dirinya di langit? Kalian sama-sama sedang jatuh, jadi berhentilah berharap pada bintang yang jatuh.'_

 _Aku menanti tanggapanmu atas ini._

 _Note: Seorang yang baru saja kau kenal._

 _Clue: Aku menyukai abu-abu kelam._

Aku tersenyum puas ketika selesai mengetikkan rentetan kalimat itu. Aku tahu, Valiant bukan orang yang _to the point,_ ia orang yang gemar memakai perumpamaan. Segera kutekan pilihan _send._

 _Semoga kau membalasnya, Herve._

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Herve?" suara Kris mengejutkan Valiant yang tengah menatap pigura. Ia berbalik dan melihat Kris yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Buru-buru ia letakkan pigura foto itu ke meja nakas kembali. Kris berjalan menghampiri Valiant dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau—" "Tidak." Sanggah Valiant cepat, terlalu dingin untuk di dengar. Ia berjalan melewati Kris lalu duduk pada lingkaran sofa mewah itu dan menyalakan televisi. Kris menghela napas pelan, mengitari ranjangnya sendiri dan duduk di tepi.

"Jadi, apa perasaanmu saat ini, Herve?" tanya Kris hati-hati. Ia menatap wajah Adiknya dari samping, terlihat jelas, rahangnya mengeras, pertanda bahwa ia sedang tidak baik.

"Kau bisa meluapkannya padaku, Herve." Ujar Kris lembut. Valiant masih diam tak menanggapi, ia tak sungguh-sungguh menatap layar televisi, dirinya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Kris berpikir keras. Remaja tujuh belas tahun seperti Valiant, emosinya seringkali naik-turun, terlebih, Adiknya ini _berbeda_. Ia berjalan menghampiri Valiant dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelahnya.

"Kau bilang kau takkan sudi untuk—" "Aku tak seperti yang kau pikirkan sekarang ini, Kris." Potongnya penuh penekanan—tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan. Dari dekat, Kris dapat melihat kilatan api pada mata biru laut Valiant.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, buang foto itu, Kris." Tutur Valiant dingin. Kris menggemeletukan giginya, tak suka dengan ucapan Adiknya.

"Lihat aku, Herve." Pinta Kris tegas. Valiant mengacuhkannya. Kris memegang paksa kedua bahu Valiant lalu menuntunnya agar berhadapan sekaligus bertatapan dengannya. Kris mengunci mata biru laut Valiant dengan mata cokelat menyalanya.

"Aku tak suka kau berbicara seperti itu. Tidakkah kau sadar? Itu adalah satu-satunya foto yang kumiliki. Semuanya, sudah lenyap, kan? Berkatmu." Valiant sedikit menegang, karena suara Kris sangatlah dingin. Kris tak pernah berkata atau bersikap dingin padanya, namun kali ini Kakaknya melakukan.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku ini Kakakmu. Kau Adikku. Kita keluarga. Mereka—terutama _Ia_ , kita semua dialiri darah yang sama. Aku tak melarangmu untuk membenci _nya_ , Herve. Namun, jangan mensugestiku agar membenci _nya_ juga seperti kau. Aku memang membenci _nya_ , asal kau tahu, namun, tak pada takaran seperti kau membenci _nya_." Tuturnya penuh wibawa. Valiant mengembuskan napasnya pelan, kemudian melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kris dari bahunya. Ia mengecup sekali punggung tangan Kris, lalu kembali menatap Kakak rupawannya itu dengan penuh minat.

"Kau tahu aku sekali, Kris. Melebihi diriku, kurasa. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Maafkan aku." Kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Kris. Kris membalas pelukan erat Adiknya itu. Ia membelai-belai rambut emas Valiant, di kecupnya beberapa kali pucuk kepala sang Adik. Berjarak lima tahun dengan Valiant, membuatnya semakin dewasa dengan sikap Valiant yang kerap kali tak terduga. Seperti saat ini, contohnya. Bagi Kris, saat ini, dirinyalah yang berperan besar pada pertumbuhan Valiant untuk menemukan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia juga menjadi _orangtua kedua_ , bagi Valiant. Semuanya tak seperti dulu lagi, Valiant menggantungkan dirinya pada Kris, dan Kris tahu itu.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi dirimu, Xiao." Tanpa sadar, Kris menggumamkannya. Membuat Valiant seketika menegang. Ia tak mungkin salah dengar. Di lepasnya pelukan hangat mereka, ia menatap Kris dengan kilatan di matanya.

"Kau tahu, Kris? Kau merusak momen langka kita." Ia berujar, berusaha tak meledakkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba naik pada sang Kakak. Ia bangkit, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Saat ingin menggapai kenop pintu, ia berucap, "Aku tak suka panggilan itu. Cina, menyebalkan." Kemudian membanting pintu untuk menutupnya.

Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia menggeram tertahan dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Valiant benar, ia telah merusak momen langka mereka. Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Ia mengacak rambutnya gemas, menengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit. Ia kelepasan. Ia juga tak sadar, _kata_ itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia menatap jam dinding, menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang besarnya.

"Maafkan aku, _Lu_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Cuma mau ngucapin **terima kasih banyak** buat yang udah baca, foll+fav, apalagi yang review:') (walaupun dikit)

Dan aku mau ngingetin, Bahasa yang digunakan di ff ini agak berat dan bikin mikir mungkin/? wkwk. Udah ada warning 'A' aka _adult_ tuh. Pelan-pelan, udah mulai ngerti dong yaaaa. Ada yang review, kalo berasa baca cerpen terjemahan karena nama Luhan jadi begindang/? Ya, pengen aja buat sesuatu yang fresh dan berbeda. Bakal diubah kok namanya, tapi bertahap wkwk. Mungkin, chapter depan? Hoho.

Dan untuk Bahasa latin, itu gak sesuai sama arti indonesianya pas kyoonel coba artiin lagi. Artinya ngaco cyiinn:") tapi biarlah air mengalir sebagaimana mestinya/? Yang penting sih, intinya itu Bahasa indonesianya wkakakak (sok-sokan aja make make Bahasa latin)

Sekian dan Terima kasih.

 _ **Review, please?**_ **:)**


End file.
